kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Cures
Nina Atsuiaka has many fan Cure for real series. But they are really old. Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step Tamako Kitamura is Cure Yin, the next generation of Cure Black. Yukiko Minami is Cure Yang, the next generation of Cure White. Mitsuko Kobayashi is Lunima, the next generation of Shiny Luminous. Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Splash Star is based on "flower, bird, wind, moon" (花鳥風月 kachōfūgetsu), which leads to the "beauty of nature", so if Splash Star were a quartet and the Kiryuu twins were always evil, I think Cure Windy likes to skip stones, and Cure Bright likes to dance. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! My old OC for this used to be Cure Cinnamon, I believe, who could've been the orange GoGo member of a team which was lacking one. Fresh Pretty Cure! My old OC for this used to be Cure Grape, who is a young girl. I don't see the point of adding an 8-year-old to the original team, but I do have Cure Ruby, Cure Rasp, Cure Dragon, Cure Gala, and Cure Granate. Heartcatch Pretty Cure! My old OC for this used to be Cure Panacea, originally Cure Lily, who is a defense Cure rather than offense. But I haven't watched the show in a while, so I don't even know if there are any defense Cures in that series at all. Suite Pretty Cure! My old OC for this used to be Cure Note, who was just Kanade with black hair and emo makeup. I think now it would be Cure Finesse, who would be a purple Cure. Smile Pretty Cure! My old OC for this used to be Cure Lavender. Her normal name was Mei. Doki Doki Pretty Cure! My old OC for this used to be Cure Queen, a white Cure, but now I think it should be Cure Monarch, an orange Cure with white hair. Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! I had a solo South Korean Cure, but she had no name. The 5th Cure of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! team was named Cure Aquamarine at the time. Go! Princess Pretty Cure! When I joined the Pretty Cure community in 2015, I always wanted Yui Nanase to become a Pretty Cure, even though I knew she wasn't gonna be. She was gonna be Cure Crystal. Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! I never had a Cure for this series, since Mirai and Riko were an iconic duo in my head, but now that Cure Felice and Cure Mofurun exist, I guess I shall have my share. My Cure would be named Cure Epiphany, based on Befana, who is like Santa Claus, but for Italy. She would be a tidy character, always organized, and always good. The problem is that she's always drunk. Kirakira Pretty Cure a la Mode My old OC was Cure Glaze, who was made 2 days before episode 7 of the anime, "Pekorin, Makes Doughnuts peko~!" I was sad to find that out but I was like "oh she won't become a Pretty Cure." Pekorin became a Pretty Cure. Named Cure Pekorin. What- HUGtto! Pretty Cure I knew this series was gonna be legendary, but I never really cared about it. But it's pretty cool so I'll make an OC. Cure Croire, which is French for believe, is a girl that wants to be a gymnast. Star Twinkle Pretty Cure! I think my Cure will be Cure Meteor, I don't know what she does. Category:Bloggish Stuff